


a touch of steel

by cinnabun



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Biting, Doggy Style, F/M, Forest Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: He caught you, and now he's going to kill you. Unless you can think of some way to change his mind. But what could you, a tiny little human, have to offer this giant beast in return for your life?





	a touch of steel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run Human Run Run!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116717) by [PetiteLepus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus). 



> Hnngh, I adore Rough!Roleplay Sex it's my weakness!!! Uh, I may do more of these in the future?? But I got really inspired by Steeljaw because...his voice makes me Nut.

* * *

 

How long had you been running? It felt like forever.

Your heart was pounding so hard in your chest that you were sure it could burst at any moment. The sound of your bare feet against the forest floor could hardly be heard over your own frantic gasping. Your whole body hurt, you felt like you were going to collapse…!

Just as the thought of slowing down popped into your head, you heard the sound of something big crashing through the brush behind you. As the creature grew closer and closer, a low, vicious growl echoed through the trees. It made your skin prickle and your hair stand on end.

Another burst of adrenaline pumped through your veins, spurring you on even further. But you knew that you wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long, you were going to run out of time eventually.

“Keep running!” You screamed inside your head. The beast laughed wickedly, steadily gaining on you as you darted through the maze of trees. You didn’t have to look back to know that the forest wasn’t slowing the creature down. The sound of cracking trunks and crashing branches was more than enough evidence.

Something cold just barely grazed your bare back. It had almost grabbed you!

Shrieking, you made a hard right, hoping to throw the creature off balance for a few seconds. You heard it fall behind as it struggled to turn, but just as quickly, it was back on your tail.

“You can’t run forever!” Came a voice as smooth as velvet. It sounded like it was practically right on top of you.

It was right. You couldn’t run forever. But you could hide.

There was a river bank just a few feet away, with a small shallow cavern that, if you were fast enough, you might be able to squeeze into before it caught you. The bank led to a drop-off—if you wanted to get to the cave, you’d have to throw yourself down it. It would hurt, but you couldn’t stand the idea of this thing actually getting its claws on you!

So, with little options left, you threw your body off the edge. As your tiny frame was sent tumbling down, you managed to catch the silhouette of the monster standing just as the rim, staring down at you through glinting golden eyes. Those eyes burned into your soul, like the flickering flame of a candle.

You hit the bank, hard. The force made you gasp and cough, your side exploding in pain as you landed on your ankle in the wrong way. You hadn’t broken it, but it was twisted.

Fuck, if it caught up to you now, you were done for!

Despite the throbbing, white-hot pain shooting through your leg, you scrambled to your hands and knees, bolting towards the open mouth of the cavern as fast as your pain-addled mind could handle.

Your hand hit the shadow rim, and tears pricked at the edges of your eyes. You were going to make it…!

A searing pain stabbed through your twisted ankle as the creature caught your outstretched leg. With one massive hand, it steadily and easily dragged you back through the dirt and mud, as you sobbed and clawed at the rocks until your chipped nails threatened to break.

“Good effort.” Came that sickening sweet voice. It gave you goosebumps, just hearing it. “You might have been able to make it, had it not been for that unfortunate fall.”

You groaned as the silhouette of the beast loomed over you. Its bright yellow eyes scorched you to the core. The barest flash of razor-sharp fangs peeked out from between its lips as it smirked at you.

Steeljaw grasped your face, putting just enough pressure on your skull to make you squirm in discomfort.

“A shame, really. You were so close, too.”

You scratched weakly at his wrist, trying to pull his hand away. His claws bit into your cheeks, nearly drawing blood.

“But the hunt’s over now. And I’m sure you know what comes next.”

He chuckled, lifting you off the ground by your neck, until your feet were just barely touching the sand. You gasped and kicked as your vision dimmed at the edges.

“So, let’s get this over with, shall we?”

His head lowered, teeth hovering just above your throat.

This was it. He was going to kill you. You were going to die out here. Unless—

“Wait!” You gasped. “I can help you!”

The pressure on your head lessened. Steeljaw dropped you back down, chuckling as you coughed and rubbed at your sore neck.

“You? Help me? Now, now. How do you propose a little human like you could ever be of any help to me?”

“Please, I’ll do anything you want!”

He raised a brow, golden eyes glinting like liquid honey, the light of the sun coming through the trees playing over his handsome features. It made the metal frame of his body shimmer, reminding you of just how alien he really was. “Anything?”

“Anything!” You braced your arms behind yourself, keeping the top half of your body propped up as you fought to catch your breath.

The Predacon leaned back onto his haunches, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. You trembled as his eyes trailed down your body, lingering on your bare legs far too long for comfort. It made you regret wearing that nice little sundress you’d picked out before you’d headed here. His gaze was hungry, and not just the in the “I want to eat you” kind of way.

“Well, then.” He finally said, giving you a smirk, “What are you waiting for?”

Before you had a chance to ask him what he meant, he sat down and spread his legs, revealing his fully pressurized spike.

There was something horrifyingly funny about the fact that, out of anything he could have had below the belt, it included a knot. It was about three-quarters the length of your forearm. Simply putting it, there was no way you were going to be able to fit that thing inside you.

You gulped, watching it twitch.

Steeljaw leaned back, propping his head against one hand, as the other held the appendage at the base, pointing it in your direction. “Well? Or have you changed your mind?”

His voice rolled down your spine, sending a flush of heat pooling between your legs. You clamped your thighs together, biting your lower lip and trying desperately to ignore the way you were practically salivating at the sight of his spike.

Slowly, you crawled across the bank on your hands and knees. Your leg still hurt, but not as much. And the distance you had to cross was a lot shorter.

A growl rumbled through Steeljaw’s chest as you came to settle yourself between his knees, folding your hands in your lap.

“What now?”

He rolled his optics. “Isn’t it obvious?”

You swallowed around the lump growing in your throat. So, you were really doing this. You were about to suck a Deception’s spike, just on the off-chance that he decided to spare you afterwards. You really were an idiot, but you couldn’t back out at this point.

So, you dipped your head, and while staring up at Steeljaw from under your thick lashes, you rolled your tongue over the flashing lights at the tip of the metal cock.

His ears twitched, going flat for a second, as another growl rolled from his lips. The hand he’d been using to hold his spike in place moved to the back of your head and, almost gently, he guided you back down.

You continued to nibble and suck at the head, wrapping your hands around the swollen base to make up for what you couldn’t take in your mouth. For every little bit that sank into your throat, the tighter Steeljaw’s grip on your hair became, until his claws were tangled in the strands.

“Yes,” he hissed, “that’s it. You’re doing so well.”

His voice, laced with pleasure, only made you feel all the hotter. Another hot gush of liquid threatened to spill out from between your legs. At this rate, it was going to start rolling down the insides of your thighs. You hoped to god that he couldn’t smell your arousal.

The spike prodded at the back of your throat. You relaxed your jaw, trying not to gag as it slipped deeper down. Suddenly, Steeljaw’s hips jerked, shoving his cock down your throat so hard that it made you cough and sputter. But he didn’t leg go of your head, or retreat.

He began a rough pace that made your neck ache and tears prick at the corners of your eyes. Fuck, he was almost at the knot, and there was no way you were getting that into your mouth without breaking your jaw in the process!

“Haaaah…” Steeljaw breathed, head thrown back as he continued to fuck your face relentlessly. “I can smell you, little one. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“No!” You wanted to scream. But all that came out was a weak moan. The taste of bitterness and salt trickled over your tongue. Was it sweat, tears, or something else?

The wolf chuckled, in that deep, velvet voice of his. He unwound his claws from your hair, nearly caressing the top of your head as you choked around his spike. “That’s enough. You can stop now.”

He eased himself out of your throat, none too gently. His spike made a wet popping sound as it left your lips, sending another shiver of heat coursing through your traitorous body. Your nipples were rock hard, and you knew, from this angle, Steeljaw had the perfect view down the low-cut neckline of your dress.

His golden eyes were swimming with excitement, “Turn around.”

“Wh—” You coughed again, your throat still spasming from the abuse. “What?”

“Turn. Around.” It was a command, clear and simple.

You obeyed him, whimpering as he planted one hand on the small of your back, pushing until your cheek was pressed into the dirt. The angle left your ass held high, and you couldn’t help but blush as his claws pushed up the hem of your dress, revealing your dripping, needy sex to the cool evening air.

Steeljaw laughed again. The sound of it made your legs tremble.

“Well, well. Someone’s eager.” You jerked as a puff of hot breath brushed over your folds, the cold of his claws teasing the sensitive skin and pulling them open. Steeljaw leaned in until you felt the cold of his nose touch your ass and inhaled deeply.

The deep, primal groan that coursed through his body practically had you coming undone right there and then. Fuck, how could someone so terrible have a voice that made you so weak? You balled your hands into fists, struggling not to whimper as the rough, pliant flesh of his glossa swept out, prodding your folds and sweeping up the juices that dripped down your thighs.

“I doubted anything would taste sweeter than your blood.” He smacked his lips, running his tongue over his fangs agonizingly slowly. “But I see I’ve found something even better.”

You bit back a squeal as he pressed back against you, taking long, slow licks against your weeping entrance. Your breasts heaved against the dirt as you wriggled, trying to grind back against the cool metal of his face. Steeljaw simply pushed you back into place, tsking as you finally let your mask slip and uttered a cry of disappointment.

“Please…!” You begged, swaying your hips in the air, “Please, stop teasing me!”

“Teasing you?” He sounded scandalized. “Is that what you think I’ve been doing to you?”

You turned to bury your face into your hands and sobbed dryly.

“Now, we can’t have that.” His claws kneaded the soft dome of your ass. “Who am I to deny such a sweet little morsel such a tempting request?”

Your whole body shuddered in relief as you felt the hot, thick head of his cock rub against your wet lips. He ground his hips against yours slowly, the knot massaging your clit with each thrust. Over your own whimpers, you could hear Steeljaw’s breathing deepen.

“Alright then.” He growled. “I’ll stop teasing you.”

In one rough, sudden shove of his hips, Steeljaw buried himself inside of you, stopping only short of his swollen, throbbing knot.

You gasped, a broken, pleading sound escaping your burning throat as he drew back until he was almost out of you, only to slam back in twice as hard. Again, he stopped at his knot, but from that point, began a brutal, animalistic pace that had you screaming in pleasure.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck—!”

Steeljaw’s breathing quickened, from deep, guttural gasps to the primal gasping of a mutt in heat. His claws bit into the pliant flesh of your hips, scratching down the sides of your thighs as he pulled your legs even further apart.

The look on his face almost made you laugh. His eyes were pinned on the point where his cock drove inside you, like he was hypnotized by the sight, as his jaw hung open. He breathed around his flapping tongue, lapping up the drool that gathered at the corners of his mouth just before it could pour down his chin.

“You’re…so tight,” his eloquent speech stuttered with the thrusts of his hips. “Fuck, I think I might keep you, little one.”

He doubled over as the brutal pace increased, pushing both your bodies into the dirt as he fucked you silly. All you could do was lie there, your eyes rolling back so far that your vision had practically turned all white.

“Might make you…mine.” His teeth found the shell of your ear. He nipped the back of your neck, fangs grazing your earlobe as he repeated the word like a mantra. “Mine, mine, mine—”

“ _Mine_ ,” he groaned, burying his teeth into your shoulder. You shrieked at the hot pain that lanced over your neck, though it was quickly followed by a moan as his tongue replaced his teeth, lapping up the blood with all the tenderness of a lover’s kiss.

You could hardly think straight. The pleasure was drowning you, each wave pulling you further and further under. Being his seemed like the best possible decision you could have ever made in your life. If he promised to fuck you like this every day, you’d gladly be his. Let him plant as many…pups? Or whatever the fuck his offspring would be into you as he wanted. As long as he kept burying his cock inside you and didn’t stop…!

There was a wet sucking sound, followed by a fleshy pop. Your jaw dropped in shock as Steeljaw snarled, his full body weight pressing on top of you. He’d just…knotted you.

“Holy shit,” the feeling of it stretched you out so fucking well. He was filling you up, and he was going to make sure that he kept filling you up! “I’m so close, I’m gonna—Oh fuck, Steeljaw, I’m c—I’m gonna come…coming…I’m…!!”

Your orgasm struck you like a bolt of lightning, forcing your back to arch and head to hang back. The Predacon holding you down rocked into you at the same time, letting out a sound that was eerily similar to a howl as his hips pushed against yours. With a final twitch of his overheated spike, he came inside of you. His cockhead spewed like a geyser, sending wave after wave of fluid gushing into the trembling cavity of your hole.

Steeljaw’s knot prevented any of his transfluid from escaping your tight heat. Even as it filled you up, making your womb swell with the sheer amount of it all, it could hardly do more than trickle around the fleshy plug that kept you connected.

You gasped, utterly boneless beneath him, as the aftershocks drained the energy from your sore, tired limbs.

Slowly, the forest came to life around you again. The sounds of birds chirping in the trees. The wind blowing through the grass. The sound of the nearby brook. The sun dappling in through the branches above. It was all so…peaceful.

The Predacon rolled onto his side, pulling his weight from you, to which you moaned gratefully. Wincing, you reached down and placed your hand over the swollen area of your waist where his transfluid sat inside you, coating your insides and filling you to the brim. When he was finally able to pull-out, it was going to be an absolute fucking mess.

“Fuck,” you whimpered, watching the thick blue liquid gather on your fingertips.

Steeljaw growled against your ear, his tongue lapping the hot skin of your neck as he curled his massive body around yours.

“Well,” he breathed, his voice slowly regaining it’s composure, “I have to say, that certainly was interesting. I had my doubts, at first, but…”

“Did you have fun?” You smiled, reaching a hand up to stroke the fur-like plating of his cheeks gently. He chuckled against your shoulder.

“Yes, very much.” His cold nose pressed against your palm, tongue flicking out to suck the strings of transfluid from your fingers. “Are you in any pain?”

“No,” You shook your head. “My ankle hurts a little, but it’s nothing a nice cold pack of ice and some pain killers can’t fix.”

“Good, because I think we’re going to be stuck here a while.” Steeljaw sucked in a breath as you reached down to massage where his knot bulged out of your hips. His arm, curled over your abdomen, tightened its grip to pull you closer.

“Oh, don’t you worry.” He shivered as you pressed back against him, grinding your hips in tiny circles over his half-limp spike, which you could already feel beginning to perk back up.

His golden eyes shimmered at the predatory grin you cast over your shoulder.

“I can think of a few ways we can pass the time.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
